


i know you're gonna stay the night

by 8gfat



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, idk what the point of this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8gfat/pseuds/8gfat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With bits and pieces of her life scattered throughout his, Jongin asks Soojung, his every dream, to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know you're gonna stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by DNCE's Toothbrush bc it's a cute song

There is a point in the depths of deep slumber where dreams are most vivid and keep you moving subconsciously at incomprehensible speeds. The best of these dreams are the ones that leave a lingering smile on your face when your eyes pry open to succumb to reality, but are also fleeting and just out of reach from your memory following the moment you awake. 

There is a point in the depths of deep slumber when you are standing at the precipice of euphoria, just one step before pure happiness. Hardly anyone can say they feel completely satisfied with the fate procured by his or her cranial fantasies before the warmth of the sun shining through the window makes skin feel too overbearing. The brightness filters, unapologetic, past the edges of the blinds as a ring of white light, seeping through the cracks to dance on walls and the eyelids of those unaware.

Jongin dreams of something pleasant. A soft caress, a slight breeze ruffling his hair. Later, he will vaguely recall laughing in this particular dream, a buzz of delight sitting in the pit of his stomach, making his toes tingle. Just as he is about to lift his head to meet the eyes of the figure whose hand is softly covering his cheek --

He’s pulled out of it, disoriented with blurring vision. Jongin sighs and holds a breath as he stretches his arms up, fingertips grazing the headboard of his bed. He squints at the spot on his nightstand where he always leaves his phone charging before he knocks out, hoping that if he thinks hard enough, it might gravitate towards him without expensing any exertion. He doesn’t succeed. The sheets he’s laying in are becoming too hot and stuffy for his liking with every passing second and he’s ready to kick them off, trying to wiggle his feet when he realizes they’re caught. 

Jongin blinks, licking his lips that are dry from sleep, before glancing down and seeing swirls of soft brown locks splayed all over his bare chest. It’s then that he notices the weight of an arm draped loosely over his stomach, legs tangled with his, and a gentle floral scent flirting with his nose. In the minute that it takes for the images he sees to catch up with his brain, Jongin’s arms kind of hover awkwardly in the air right above the shoulder of the person who is quite literally on top of him.

Then, he chuckles quietly to himself, breaking the silence of the morning and causing the figure atop him to squirm off of his shaking torso, revealing a face he has come to adore and know like the back of his hand.

Without a moment of hesitation, Jongin reaches up and over with his left hand to gently push stray hairs away from Soojung’s face, tucking them safely behind her ears. A little crease forms between her furrowing eyebrows, irritation fighting past whatever sleep is left in her and Jongin smiles, wondering what she dreams. 

A careful rub along her warm hip under her (his) t-shirt combined with a kiss planted against her temple and she’s whining behind pursed lips, long eyelashes fluttering on cheekbones until a pair of beautiful brown eyes are meeting his.

As much as Jongin loves dreams, he loves this part of reality a lot more.

“Hi,” Jongin mumbles, voice deep and scratchy from being unused overnight. He just knows there’s a stupid grin spreading on his face and it’s confirmed when Soojung frowns but he doesn’t miss the glint of amusement in her eyes before she closes them again, wiggling her way closer to his body. Jongin forgets about the heat that was bothering him earlier.

“What time is it?” Soojung mumbles, rubbing her strangely cold nose into the junction between Jongin’s neck and shoulder. Her hair tickles against his skin, but Jongin doesn’t mind, not when he detects the hint of his shampoo wafting from her past the barrier of her own perfume. 

“Don’t know,” Jongin rolls over so that he’s balanced on his forearms framing her face, legs between hers. “Don’t care.” 

There’s a small distance remaining between their faces and Jongin calmly observes her eyelids, the bridge of her nose, and the curve below that reaching her delicate pink lips. When he drags his sight back up to her eyes, Soojung is staring back with hooded eyelids, a subtle challenge set in them. So naturally, Jongin leans in until his mouth is barely touching hers, their breaths mingling. Soojung pinches his side with impatience and Jongin yelps, laughing before he pushes the rest of the way and kisses her like it’s the first time.

Soojung finally grins and Jongin feels it as their lips slide, Jongin occasionally nibbling and pulling on her bottom lip with his teeth until he knows it’s going to be a bright cherry red afterwards. One of Soojung’s hands comes up to grab hold of the messy black hair on his bedhead, the other skating up and down his spine. Between kisses, Jongin breaks away to peck the tip of her nose, her forehead, and suck a mark on her throat right below her ear. Soojung breathes through her nose and pulls him back by the back of his neck, straining to reach his lips until he claims hers again. 

They make out lazily for what seems like hours until they become short of breath and Soojung pulls back with a muted smack, eyes fluttering. She holds a warm, soft hand against his face, cradling his cheek -- like in his dream. Her mouth is definitely red now as Jongin guessed it would be, and there’s a pretty flush on her cheeks that match the spots blooming fresh on her neck. Jongin feels a burst of pride with the knowledge that those marks will be visible for everyone to see and realize that she’s _his_.

Soojung’s hair is splayed on the pillow around her head like a halo and she looks ethereal with the sunlight playing on the brown locks, enhancing the glow she already has naturally. Her (his) white t-shirt -- a little too wide on her thin frame -- is thoroughly ruffled, neckline sliding to reveal a bit of her collarbones and shoulders, hemline riding up to show a strip of pale skin and lacy baby blue underwear. 

Jongin wants to spend the rest of the day, maybe the rest of his life like this, time frozen in this moment. He moves a hand down her side, love in his eyes and Soojung looks away, always shy with affection. What others see on the surface as cold detachment and apathy, Jongin sees in detail as a way of expressing something she doesn’t otherwise know how to. He noses along her jaw, hands gently gripping her thighs to hike them up and around his waist, an action reminiscent of the night prior. 

Before he can offer to make her morning a good one in ways only they know behind closed doors, Soojung turns her head to face him and peck his lips one last time before she squirms from underneath his body, pulling away to get off the bed and head towards his bathroom. Jongin sighs, already feeling a chill in her place, but he twists to sit with his back against his headboard, scratching at his bare chest with sheets in his lap. He watches Soojung pad away, lithe frame swimming in his shirt, hemline barely covering her ass so he can see hints of the baby blue lace underneath.

With the tap running in the bathroom and Soojung’s quiet humming as background noise, Jongin takes a look around his room. A purse hanging on the doorknob, a worn college sweater on the floor, lipstick and hair ties strewn all over his desk, and that floral scent in the air that he has come to distinctively associate with Soojung. 

Jongin doesn’t notice the water shutting off, but he climbs out of bed just as Soojung walks out of the bathroom, face dewy and a pink toothbrush in hand. She’s about to reach for her purse on the doorknob of his room to pack it back in when Jongin strides over in just his boxers and plucks it out of her hand. She looks at him quizzically and Jongin smiles “Leave it here.” _Stay._

Soojung blinks, chewing on her lip. Jongin moves on her behalf, making a trip to the bathroom to freshen himself up after dropping her toothbrush right into the holder suction cupped to the mirror, clinking against his own green one. When he comes out and reenters his bedroom, he sees Soojung tidying up the room, making his bed and picking up the clothes they shed last night on the floor to fold and leave on the nightstand. He’s glad to see that she isn’t getting changed into her jeans and out of his shirt to get ready to leave so he makes his way over to her, arms wrapping around her waist and kissing the crown of her head.

“There’s no rush today, right?” _Move in with me._ The words get muffled by her hair, but Soojung melts in his arms, rocking side-to-side with him and she understands.

“Not at all.” _Okay._

They spend the rest of the day rolling around doing absolutely nothing, but feeling like everything in each other’s presence.

(The pink toothbrush takes permanent residence beside the green one.)


End file.
